The fox demon (one piece love story)
by Sinda the devil
Summary: Ruby is a kitsune fox demon. Who was alone in a cage to she was nine to she was save by Shanks and he then took her to Dawn Island there she meets Luffy and they become best of friends. Found out what adventure a wait for Ruby in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Normal POV**_

A white hair girl sitting in a cage, not sure what will happen to her. She tosh her right cheek, light tan skin, which have a bruits. She hugs her logs to chest and put her head on her keens as she start to cry. Sonly a land bang was hared then screams of the people. Her red eyes wading in finer as her head shoot up.

 _ **Ruby POV**_

I was so scared not knowing what was happening all I could here was screams of the people upstairs as I sit in my cage. As far as I can remember I was always alone as my so called master try to break my spirit and hopes but he failed in doing so. You would think a nine years old would be crying her eyes out by now but no I keep holding on and hopping that someone would save me. The screaming had stop and then I here someone walking down the stairs. I try to hind and hope it not the pirate hunter my so called master hired. "Hmmm... Its seem like this guy has a lot sake." I hear someone say. 'from the sound of the voice I'd say male.' I thought as I move a little to get a better look at this guy but I bumped in to something. "Who is there? Come out where I can see you." the guy say. "I-I c-can't." I said scared. I hear him walk to where I am and I look up a little bit as he stop in front of my cage. "What the?! You're just a kid!" he said as he looked at me in shock. I start to cry for the first time. "Hey don't cry, sweetie, it will be ok. I'll get you out of that cage. What your name and How old are you?" he ask. "R-Ruby, Lighting D. Ruby. I'm nine and who are you?" "Ruby that a pretty name for cute little girl. I'm Shanks and don't you worry Ruby." he said as he look around before he sigh and said "Stand as far back as you can." I nods my head yes and do as he ask. He then cut cage's door off and walk in a little. "Now then you to come with me? I'll take you somewhere safe. You don't have to be scared of me sweetie." he said as he try to get me to come closer to him. "But I'm not human. I'm a fox demon." I said as I look down sad. I didn't see him walk up to me. I saw his boots and slowly look up at him. Now I see him better he has red hair and three scars on the left side of his face. He smiles warmly at me as he pick me up and hold me in his arms and walk out of the cage and up the stairs.

 _Three weeks later_

It been three months since Shanks save me and I'm happy he did. "Shanks-san!" I yelled out as I run up to him. He was on the deck looking out at the sea. He heard me and look over to me. "Hey Ruby-chan, you look very happy today." Shanks said. "I am." I said with big smile. "Well I'm sure ya'll like the people I told you about." he side. "You think so?" I ask. "LAND HO!" I hear someone yelled out loud. "We are here Ruby-chan and you get to meet Luffy soon." Shanks said. "Who is Luffy again, Shanks-san?" I ask. "He's a kid I know and I think you two will get along great, he's two years younger than you." Shanks said. I nods a little as he laughed a little.

Shanks takes my hand and leads me to a tavern. We walk in and was greated by some of Shanks crew that was already there. Shanks greeted them back with a smile. We keep walking till we arrive in front of a long counter thing with seven tall stools and on one of the stools is a boy with black hire and wearing a white t-shirt and blue pants. The boy look over to us and smiles big, as he jumps off the stool, when he see me. "Hi, I'm Luffy! What your name?" "I'm L-Lighting D. Ruby. It n-nice to m-meet you Luffy." I said shyly as I hind behinds Shanks shyly and I look at the boy that is two years younger than me. He grinned and sat back on the tall stool. I watched Luffy argue as Shanks laughing. "Ara, Shanks, you're back!" I turned to see a young women with dark green hair and a bandana across her head. "Oh, hello there and who may you be?" she ask. "I'm R-Ruby and you are?" I said shyly. She giggled and crouched down to ruffle my head but I move back, a little scared. "Are you shy, Ruby-chan? That so cute. Oh, My name is Makino. Nice to meet you." She said still smiling. I smiled shyly back to her before looking back at Shanks and Luffy. "I told you I'm going to be the Pirate King! Just you wait and see, you bastard!" bragged Luffy. I look back to Shanks, who was laughing at Luffy for some reason, along with all his present crew. The two of them kept on arguing for what seem like ten minutes or so before they finely stopped arguing. "Oh, by the way Makino, I know this is a lot to ask, but could she stay with you? A pirate ship is no place to raise children, plus it's dangerous. I could give you money to help raise her." Shanks said to Makino as he pick me up and put me on his lap. "It's fine. I would love to take care of the girl and have one around. I don't need money." she told him. I was starting to get sleepy. I yawned as I slumped back on his chest. I heard a chuckle and a giggle and feel a hand ruffling my locks. I still want to hear their conversation so I tried to stay a wake. "Here I'll lead the way." Makino said. I felt myself being turned and my face was in front of Shanks's chest, his strong arms around me to hold me from falling on to the floor. I rested my head on his chest and close my eyes. Then Shanks carried me to a room, Makino trailing behind him. A few moments later I feel something soft and a pillow was under my head as I slowly fell a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ruby POV_**  
I feel someone poking me. "Leave me alone, I'm try to sleep." I siad sleepily with my eyes close. I turned into my side with my back facing who ever is poking me. Just then I felt weight on me. I groan as I onpe my eyes and turn to see who is on me. It was Luffy "Luffy, get the hell off me. You're fucky heavy!" I complain and a little mad. "You're finally awake, Ruby!" noted Luffy, happily a ignoring me. "Come on, Makino is waiting for you!" 'Makino is waiting for me? I wonder why.' I thought as I try to push Luffy off of me. "What for?" I ask. "I don't know, she just told me to wake you up. I tried to wake you up twenty minutes ago, but you still didn't wake up until now. Now come on!" he exclaim, in one action he jumped off of me and running out the room. I sigh as I sat up and yawn. Then I follow him. "Oh, you're finally up! I never thought you'd sleep as long then Luffy!" Makino said as she saw me walking down the stairs. I only nodded and rubbed my eyes. She smiles warmly at me and said, "I made breakfast for you, so you can eat it now or later." I climb up onto the stool next to Luffy and start to eat my breakfast. "Ruby, after you're done eating I want you to take a bath. The bathroom is over there, right next to the stairs." Makino told me and pointed it out. "Call me if you need my help." Makino put the clothes and the towel on the counter. I nod and continue eating. After I was done eating I took the plate and the glass and jump to the ground. I walk toward Makino and gave it to her. Makino smiles and pant me on the head. "Ruby do you want me to help you take a bath?" she ask me. I nod my head yes. Makino smiles at me as she grab the clothes and the towel again and she led me to the bathroom, her hand holding mine.  
Inside the bathroom, Makino slowly strip me and trun water in the bathtub on. Makino placed me in to the tub. As Makino cleaned my body, i start to play with the water. I herad Makino gapes when she was about to wash my back. "Ruby, what happen to your back?" she ask me. "I don't want to talk about it." I said and look down sadly and scared. She was quiet for a little bit. "Okay then Ruby, if you don't want to talk about it, but when you are ready to talk about it I'm here for you." She told me and I nod. I saw a rubber duck in the bathtub and start to play with the rubber duck. Makino giggles as she saw me play with the rubber duck. Finally finish, Makino help me in to some clothes. 'A pink dress, I don't like pink and hunt dress.' I thought I want to said something but I didn't want to be rude to Makino, so I didn't. She untied my hair and brush through the tangles with a hairbrush and retired my hair up to a high ponytail. We walk out of the bathroom and into the tavern. Luffy was on his usual stool, sipping his orange juice. I hop up on to the stool next to him and smile. "Hey Luffy-chan, How do I look?" I asked him with a grin. He trun his head and grin back. "You look graet!" he reply. I look around, hopeing to see Shanks and his crew, but no avail, they weren't here yet. 'I guess Shanks and his crew are at the ship. I'm bored, I'm going outside.' I thought as I jump down and bid Luffy a silent see-ya-later, and skip across the swept wooden floor of Makino's tavern. Just as I close the door, it opened again. "Ruby, where are you going?" I trun to see Luffy. "Going for a walk." I reply cutely. "Wanna come?" Luffy's face lit up as he smile brightly. "Sure! I'll take you on a tour! You just got here the yesterday, right?" I nod. He held out his hand and I took it. Luffy call out to Makino that we were going for a walk. She told us to be back by lunch.  
Luffy drag me through town, insisting I see every single inch of the place. We met so many townspeople, and some of them actually greet us. Luffy didn't seem to mind the attention but I however couldn't stand strangers. I hind myself behind Luffy or look down, anything to avoid eye contact. On the tour, we meet a florist. He greeted Luffy and me, and of course I hind behind the boy, but eventually I took a peek. Both the florist and Luffy talked to each other for a while until they ended their conversation. The florist gave me a bouquet of red roses. I gasp in surprise and slowly took bouquet. I look back at the florist who smile softly. I felt a blushed and smile shyly, muttering a thank you to him before handing again. The florist chuckle and ruffled my hair softly, then we left. I look back to the bouquet and smile. 'I love red roses.' I thought with a blush. "Shishishi, you really like that flower aren't you?" Luffy ask as he grinned at me. I nod and smile. Just then I remembered we should be heading back to the tavern right about now. "Hey Luffy, let head back." I said. "I'm sure Shanks and the others are already at the tavern." Luffy nod and we head back home.  
 ** _Shanks POV_ (before Luffy and Ruby got back to the tavern)**  
Me and my crew just got to tavern not to long a go. I was at the bar counter drinking as I look around and saw that Luffy and Ruby are not here yet. "Hey, Makino, where are Luffy and Ruby at?" I ask her. "Oh, they went for a walk. Shanks there something I need to talk to you about." Makino said. "What would that be, or are you going tall me you like me." I said with a smile. "It's about Ruby." she told me. "What going Makino?" I ask her a little worried. "Will this morning I helped her with a bath, as I was about to wash her back, I saw scars on her back." Makino said. "What?! Did she told you how she got them?" I ask her as calmly as I can. "No, she didn't, all she say is she didn't want to talk about it. Shanks I think something bad has happened to her before you save her, and she is to scared to talk about. Maybe if you talk to her, she'll open up to you about it." Makino told me. I remember that day I found her.  
 _Flashback beings_  
I was walked down the stirs of the pirate hunter's storeroom. "Hmmm... Its seem like this guy has a lot sake." I say when I got to the bottom of the stirs. There was a noise and I look to the dashing it come form. "Who is there? Come out where I can see you." I say as put my hand on my sorrow. "I-I c-can't." I hare a scared and almost quite votes. I walk to where the voices come from. I stop in front of a cage and I look down to see child in the cage. "What the?! You're just a kid!" I said as I looked at her in shock. She start to cry. "Hey don't cry, sweetie, it will be ok. I'll get you out of that cage. What your name and How old are you?" I ask try to keep her calm. "R-Ruby, Lighting D. Ruby. I'm seven and who are you?" Ruby said. "Ruby that a pretty name for cute little girl. I'm Shanks and don't you worry Ruby." I said as I look around for the key to the cage but I couldn't found it. I sigh and said "Stand as far back as you can." she nods her head yes and do as I ask. I draw out my sword and put haki in it then cut cage's door off and I walk in a little. "Now then you to come with me? I'll take you somewhere safe. You don't have to be scared of me sweetie." I said try to get her to come closer to me. "But I'm not human. I'm a fox demon." she said sad. 'A fox demon I header of them but what one doing all the way in east sea, a kid at that.' I thought as I walk up to her. I look down at her. She slowly look up at me. Now I see her better she has long white hair and a bistro on her right side of her cheek. I can see the fainer in her ruby red eyes. I smiled warmly at her as I pick her up and hold her in my arms and walk out of the cage and up the stairs.  
 _Flashback end_  
I sighed and said "I'll talk to her. There is a chest she'll push me away but I'll try." "Thanks Shanks." she said with smile.  
 ** _Ruby POV_**  
When we arrived, Shanks and the others were already there. They all greeted us as we walked toward Shanks and Makino at the bar counter. "Hey welcome back Ruby-chan and Anchor." Shanks said. Luffy was obviously offended and enraged at his own nickname and started to arguing with Shanks. For five minutes or so they arguing until Makino ask Luffy if he want something to ate and like that all his anger was gone at the mention of food. "hey Ruby-chan can we talk alone." Shanks said as stand up. "Ok." I said and followed him outside. We just stood

there for a little bit before he start to talk. "Ruby, what's bothering you?" "huh? no nothing bothering me." I said as I look down. "Hey Ruby, you can tall me anything." he said as he pick me up and hold me in his arms. I didn't said anything. "Ruby, Makino told me what happen this morning and sweetie you don't have to be scared anymore. So tall me what happen." he said. I told him everything that had happened to me before he save me and once I was done telling him, I start to cry. "awww sweetie, it's ok. You're safe here and you don't have to worried about that man anymore. You're safe now." Shanks said as he hug me. "Hey let me see that cute little smile of your?" Shanks ask as he pull back a little and I shyly play the harmed of my dress. "Oh come on, don't be shy now." Shanks said with a little smirk and then he started to tickle me with one hand. I giggles and smile. "There that smile!" he said as he stop tickling me and he sat me back onto the ground. "Come on, Ruby-chan, let go back." Shanks said as he hold out his hand to me and I smile and toke his hand. We got back to the bar counter. I run over to Yasopp. "Hey there Ruby. How are you doing today?" Yasopp ask as he pick me up and set me on his lap. "I'm doing good." I answer him with big smile and look over to Shanks sat at the bar counter. "Excuse me!" a gruff voice yelled, getting everyone's attention. no one move as they look over at their visitors. I got a little scared. 'Something about this guy scared me.' I thought and Yasopp hugs me in a protective way. The man walk in to the tavern with several other people with him. "We are bandits," the man siad bluntly to Makino as he approach the bar counter. "We're not here to cause any trouble. We just want ten barrels of sake." Makino sweat nervously, but look directly at the bandit. "I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have any more sake." the bandit gave Makino an annoyed look. "Oh? And what are they drinking?" he ask as he side-eye the pirates, who continue to stare at him. "Is it whater?" "No, it's sake," Makino admitte nervously. "But that's all of it." Shanks look at the bandit and give him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. It look like we finished all the sake." he reached across the table and grabbed a bottle. "Here you can have the last bottle. It's even unopened." The bandit gave Shanks a cold glare before he backhand the sake bottle into Shanks's face, getting sake and glass everywhere. Luffy had jump from his bar stool to keep from getting soak. Everyone on Shanks's crew carefully watch the unfolding events. "Just who do you think I am? Don't take me lightly!" the bandit growled. "One bottle is not enough." Shanks don't move from his spot as liquor drip from his hat. The bandit suddenly took out a want poster and slammed it onto the bar counter. "See this? My head's worth eight million belli. I'm one of the prime fugitives here and I've killed fifty-six people before you, cocky bastard." Higuma leaned right into Shanks's face. "Now that you know who I am, Don't mess with us again. After all, mountain bandit and sea pirates don't migle well." After a few moments, Shanks finally lifted his haed. "Oh no, now the floor's all wet," Shanks said in dismay as he got down from his stool and begun to clean the broken glass. "Sorry about that, Makino. Do you have a mop?" Makino was surprise. "It ... It's alright. I'll clean it up." Higuma glared down at Shanks in annoyance before he took out his sword. Without a word, he broke an entire row of bottles on the counter, spilling more sake on top of Shanks. "Since you seem to enjoy cleaning, now you enjoy it doing it more," Higuma sneered. He turn to leave. "Later, you bunch of chickens."  
As soon as the bandits left the tavern, Makino run to Shanks's side. "Captain, are you all right?" Shanks smile and shrug off what had happen. "No, I'm fine." The tavern suddenly explode into laughter. I was not paying attention to was being said until Luffy's arm began to stretch like a rubber band. Everyone in the tavern was shocked into silence as they watch this happen. Luffy look confuse for moment as he realize he wasn't walking anywhere. He turned his haed slowly and realiz to his horror that his arm had stretch several feet away from Shanks. "The hell!?" someone finally yell, breaking the silence within the tavern. His arm is stretching!" Shanks look too dumbfound to form words. "What's happening?" Luffy exclaim in pure fear. "It's gone!" Lucky Roo yell in horror as he look into the now empty wooden box. "The gum-gum fruit we took from that rival pirate ship is missing!" Lucky Roo quickly drew a sketch of the devil fruit. He then held the sketch up to Luffy. "Luffy, did you eat this?" "Yea..." Luffy said slowly, still completely freaked out. "Isn't that dessert? It tasted really bad..." 'Wow Luffy you eat a devil fruit think it was dessert, you're a idiot.' I thought. Shanks walked up to Luffy and firmly grab his shoulders. "That's the gum-gum friut! It's a devil friut and is one of the rarest treasures in the sea! Whoever eats it will trun into a rubberman and will never be able to swim!" It took Luffy a few seconds to process all the information. When he finally did, Luffy freak out completely. "WHAAAAAT! You're kidding right?!" "You idiot!" Shanks scream at Luffy. I got off of Yasopp's lap and walk over to Shanks and Luffy. I giggle a little "Losing your swimming ability for rubber power? Man, that's stupid." grin as Shanks look at me, stun. "...How did you know that?" he ask, his face adopting a new definition of 'shock'. I shrug nonchalantly. I sat down on a bar stool, setting my red roses on the counter. "It's common knowledge. Devil fruit users will drown if you throw them into the water, they sank like a hammer, or in Luffy's case, like an anchor." I laugh after I finish my speech. Luffy frown and start to yelling at me. I just look away, pay no mind to him. "You know what, you're smarter than a normal nine-year-old kid. It sure surprises me." Shanks admit as he smiles at me. I give him a thin smile. "Thank you, Shanks-san. I appreciate." I said smiling sweetly. He laughed and ruff my hair. "Look Luffy, she the tow years older than you and she is smartr then you! You should be as smart as her! Go read some books!" Shanks said as he began to ruffling his hair as well. Luffy frowned and shoved his away. "Shut up!" he protest. I giggles and sigh.

 **Sinda: Yo! I'm Sinda your lovably but sometime hunted devil.**

 **Kino: Hello. I'm Kino the fire soul.**

 **Sinda: We like to tack the time to andante our self.**

 **Kino: And we'll be having a poll soon.**

 **Sinda: Oh, hope to hear form you all soon. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ruby POV**_  
It's been a week since the bandit incident. I was setting on the bar stool next to Luffy watching him play with a empty glass. "They've been gone for a while now." Makino said as she absently cleaned a glass. "Do you feel lonely, Luffy?" Luffy gritted his teeth in anger. "No, I haven't forgiven them for the bandit incident." He tip his glass over and began to roll it around the counter. "I overestimated him. I thought he was a tough pirate. What a disappointment." "Really, I thought people who laught it off after being bullied are pretty brave. What do you think Ruby?" Makino look to me. "Yea, I think what he did was pretty brave, but it takes a stronger person to just walk away." I said with a smile. "That's because you two don't understand," Luffy complain in annoyance. "There are times when a man should fight back." Makino and I chuckle and smiled. "Oh, I guess we don't know anything then." Luffy snort as he continue to play with his empty glass. 'He look so miserable. Despite him being angry at Shanks, it's obvious that he miss the pirates greatly.' I thought as I look at Luffy sadly. "Excuse me." an all too familiar gruff voice said. Luffy and I trun around and froze in fear for a moment when we saw the mountain bandits. "Well, it looks like the pirates aren't here today. It sure is quiet." Higuma said with a smirk on his face. Makino smiled kindly at them as the bandit took their seats. "What are you waiting for? We're customers," Higuma said before he slammed his sword onto the table. "Bring us some sake!" Makino quickly rushed to attend to the bandits while Luffy and I watched them carefully. 'I hated being in the same room as those dirty baboons, but I didn't want to leave Makino by herself.' I thought. Within the span of a few minutes, all the bandits were served their liquor and the room quickly became loud as the bandits got more intoxicated. Makino tended to Luffy again to keep his mind off the bandits. "Did you see the looks on those pirates' faces!" one of the bandits suddenly yelled, catching Luffy's and my attention.  
The other bandits started to laugh. "That fool got dowsed in sake and didn't even do anything!" another bandit yelled in amusement. "How pathetic." "Pirates are a bunch of cowards. I wanted to kill that little bastard," Higuma laughed cruelly as he drunk his sake. "They're all talk and no action." I look to Luffy to see he was getting anger as he listened to the bandits badmouth Shanks. Makino recognized the look on Luffy's face all too well. By the time she tried to act to stop him, it was too late. Luffy stood up on his stool and faced the bandit. "SHUT UP!" The entire bar went quiet as the bandits looked at Luffy. "Stop making fun of Shanks you dumb baboons!" Luffy yelled. My eyes widen as Higuma slowly stood up from his chair and walked slowly over towards Luffy and I. "What did you call me, kid?" Luffy looked him straight in the eye with no trace of fear. "I called you a dumb baboon." Everyone could see the vain popping out on Higuma's head. "I thought as much." Before Luffy could react, Higuma grabbed him firmly by his throat. Luffy gasped for air as the bandit tightened his grip. "You have a big mouth kid. And I hate big mouthed people." "Luffy!" I yelled. Luffy attempted to speak, but he couldn't get enough air into his lungs to form words as he try to punch Higuma. "Let Luffy go! He didn't mean what he said!" Makino yelled as she attempted to help Luffy. Higuma rewarded her with a backhand to her cheek, knocking her down. "Anyway, I think you need a lesson in manners, kid." Higuma said with an evil grin as he carried Luffy outside. His bandit cronies followed shortly behind him. They all had bloodlust in their eyes. Makino and I look at other then run out of the tavern. Makino run to get the mayor but I run after them.  
I found them at the town square and they were kicking him. 'I have do something.' I thought. I quickly ran and tackled one of the bandits, which made him stumble and turned to look at me. I jump and grab his arm and bit him, real hard and my biting ability is almost equal to wolf's bite. The guy screeched and swinging his arm to make me let go, but to no avail. I'm still attached to his arm and bit harder. I swear, the more he swing, the bite would make it hurt more. "Ruby!" I heard Luffy yelled but I didn't care and closed my eyes. I may be reckless as Luffy, but I'm also bulledhead too but I won't attack unless I have to. Just like this situation. I let go as I felt something was flowing into my mouth, and its salty. I spit it out and I saw his arm was bleeding. 'So the thing that went into my mouth was that guy's blood? Yuck!' I thought. "You brat!" Higuma tried to punch me but luckily it missed. As his arm went right in front of my mouth, I quickly chomped on to his arm harder than the guy I just bit. He screeched and pushed my head to make me let go but, I bit harder until I felt some salty liquid go into my mouth. I let go and spit it toward his face, and guess what, it went right into his eye! Before I could even blink, a foot was slammed into my back. I went to the ground, a feuly feets away from Luffy. I look up and saw it was Higuma's foot. I winced at the throbbing in my back. I felt a hand grabbing my right arm and pulled it hard, I screeched as the foot stepped on me harder and felt the pull on my arm harder.  
"Let them go!" I heard I turned my haed and saw Woop Slap was standing next to him was Makino, who was almost in tears. "Please!" Woop Slap said. he then bowed and siad "I don't know what they did... and I have no intention of fighting you people... but if it's money you want, you'll get it. Just don't hurt them!" pulling's pressure were decreasing, but it was still there. "Nice try, old man... You know how the world works. But I'm afraid it's to late. No one can save them now. They done the unpardonable... The girl attacked one of my man and me. The boy attacked me and called me names. I can't take that from these two little freaks!" Higuma siad piss off. 'That's it, I'm really going to kill this guy for insulting Shanks.' I thought angerly. "You fucking bandits! I swear if you die, you'll go to hell not heaven! Go to hell!" I yelled at him and screeched loud as he stepped and pulled my arm harder. "Stop it! Don't hurt Ruby!" Luffy yelled, only to get kicked by a bandit. It hurts so much, I felt like my arm and back were going to break. "Luffy! Ruby!" Makino yelled out. Woos Slap get up on to his feet quckly and yelled "PLEASE! FORGIVE THEM!"  
"I was wondering what was going on... Nobody came to greet us at the harbor." I heard Shanks's voice said. I look up and saw Shanks, who was looking at us. "Oh, it's you mountain bandits again." Shanks said as he wilked past Makino and the mayro. "Chptain Shanks!" Makino siad in suppers and the mayro. Then he said, "Luffy! I thought your punches were as strong as pistols?" He said to Luffy. I chuckled softly. 'Man, at the time like this he's making jokes.' I thought. "Shut up!" Luffy yelled. He looked down at me with a grin and his eyes narrowed at Higuma. "Hmph! You pirates are stell here? Taking a break from cleanning duties?" Higuma ask mackly I growled loudly at that as Shanks start to walk to us. "I don't know what you want, but you'd better back off before you get hurt. Come any closer and we'll have to kill you... cowards." Higuma siad but Shunks keep walking to us. He stop a yald away form us just as a random bandit put a gun at Shanks temple. "Didn't you hear him?! Don't come any closer..." the bandit siad as he cocked his gun. "...Or I'll blow your head off!" all the bandits start to laught. "You're putting your life on that line by pointing that at me." Shanks said and that got all the bandits to stop lughting. "Huh?! What're your talking about?" the guy asked. "I'm saying it's not safe to point guns. If you pull out a pistol, you should be ready to use it. Guns aren't for threats, they're for actions." Shanks said. My eyes widened as Lucky Roo, the crew cook shot the random bandit in the head. The bandits started yelling and the pressure on my back was getting worse and the pulling too. I tried my best not to cry, because even if you cry, the person who torturing you won't give any mercy. "Now you've gone and done it!" one of the bandit yelled. "What've you done?! That wasn't fair!" other bandit yelled. "Fair?!" someone said. 'That soined like Benn.' I thought. I look to see Shanks's crew behind him. "Stop whinning you landlubber! You're not dealing with saints here." Benn siad. Then I hear Shanks chuckled, "We're Pirates! And we don't play by the rules!" he said. "Listen up... You can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me... you can even spit on me. I'll just laught that stuff off. But... if you hurt my friends, I can't forgive you." Shanks said. I smiled weakly, as the pain was already spreading to my body. And Higuma was stupid because he apparently didn't hear the warning in Shanks's voice and increasing the pressure with his foot and pulling my arm. I only can wince weakly and whimpered. "Forgive me, ha, I'll kill you." he said and "I got this captain." said Benn and took out his gun and Higuma yelled out, "Stop!" I choked out a gasp and loud grunt. 'Great, I just got here for a week and now I'm going to die? Man, Fortuna Goddess really isn't on my side right now.' I thought. Shanks's glared at him with such a glare that it even scared me. Higuma panicked and pulled harder my arm and press harder on my back. That did it and a large CRACK was heard. My eyes almost bulged out of my sockets and I screeched as loud as I could. I felt tears fill my eyes because of the pain, I shut my eyes tightly and start breathing heavily. Higuma let go of my arm. I think he broke it. "Hahahaha! Nice speech, very intimidating! You pirates spend your time floating around in your ship. And you think you can stand up to mountain bandits? Don't make me laugh!" Higuma siad as removed his feet from my back. I rolled onto my sied holed my right arm. Higuma then stapled on Luffy's head and yelled out "Kill them!" I then black out done to the pain.  
I woke up in the arms of someone and I saw it was Yasopp. Squinting my eyes I saw that we were at an infirmary, I dunno where but I swear it's not in town, so I guess it's the ship's infirmary. I winced in pain as of my arm was pulsing in pain. "Whe-where's Luffy? And Shanks? Are they alright?" I asked. He looked at me with worried and surprised eyes and said, "You're the one in the worse condition here, yet you still worried about others? You really are different from the others, aren't you?" and turned his head. I ignored him and tried sitting up, but cried out in turned his head to look at me and said, "Don't do that," I looked at him with worried and panicked eyes. He was shocked at the look on my face and he sighed, "Fine, after Benn baited up the bandits. Higuma, grab Luffy and made smoke appear and left with Luffy in the ocean," my eyes widened but remained calm and he hastily continued. "But Shanks went after him. Don't worry, Luffy will be back in no time," I sighed and nodded. Then a doctor came in and said, "Okay, I'm ready to fix your arm Ruby," I nodded, a bit nervous. I never got a broken bone before, and this is my first time. Yasopp seemed to notice because he started talking to me. "Hey, did I ever tell you about my son, Usopp?" I look up and nodded. Then he continued his talking about Usopp and things. While he was talking, the doctor was setting a brace on my forearm. It was kind of heavy but it's bearable. I was only wincing a little by the time he was done. Yasopp finished telling me about Usopp. The ends wrapped around my palm and it was as bright as Shanks' hair. I raised an eyebrow at it and the doctor smirked. "Shanks wanted it that way!" I laughed with a grin but it reminded me of Shanks. I quieted down and then a random crew member said, "Shanks and Luffy are back!" I jumped down from Yasopp's arms and ran toward where he was, I winced a little as I ran.  
As I arrive, I saw Luffy was on Shanks's lap with his eyes closed and they were both dripping wet. I got off the boat and ran over to them. I saw Luffy breathing and I sighed in relief. I turned to look at Shanks and saw he was okay, except his arm part of it was gone. I looked in horror when I saw his arm. Tears already filled my eyes before I knew it and sobbed softly. I can't stand looking at people who are injured, it makes me cringed as I saw their injury. Shanks smiled at me, but it looked blurry because of my tears. Shanks looked above my head and I turned around to see Benn and the doctor. Benn took Luffy and the doctor had a kit in his hand and he was working on his arm. I wiped my eyes roughly and held down my sobbing. Then I heard Shanks say, "Hey Ruby, you okay?" I felt anger in me and I shout at him, "I should ask you that!" he chuckled and patted the ground across from him. I walked over and sat down. "Luffy told me what you did, I'm proud of you." he said. I looked away with a blush and pout, then I protested. "It's not like I did anything! I just bit them, that's all!" he chuckled and shrugged. "You're a kid and you were scared." he said. I glared at him but decided to let it go. It's pointless to argue with him. "Yeah, you're older and braver than me, plus you're a pirate. Something like this is probably common to you. I guess?" he laughed and the doctor scolded him for moving. "You really are a smart kid!" he said as he ruffling my hair and roared with laughter and get scolded again by the doctor. I frown and didn't say anything. "Old man." I said softly. Then he grinned at me, "What was that?" he smirked at me. "You heard me, old man." his finger grazed my sides and I yelped. He started to tickle my sides and slowly grazed to my stomach, which was my weakness. I hung around him until the doctor ordered him to rest. 'Damn that bandit, may hell invite him for a dinner and he keep him there forever.' I thought. My thoughts were on Shank and getting better soon.

 **Sinda: Yo.**

 **Kino: Hello.**

 **Sinda: There the poll that Kino said we'll be having.**

 **Kino:** **Should Ruby be in Whitebeards pirates or in Straw Hats pirates?**

 **Sinda:** **Hope to hear form you all soon. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ruby POV**_

Shanks and his crew were here for maybe a week ( **Sinda: I don't know and I didn't care. Kino: Sinda, you should care a little. Sinda: shut up Kino or do i have to get a buckt of water. Kino:... Sinda: I thghout so.** ) until Shanks healed up. Luffy and I hung around Shanks most of the time. I'm kind of sad for not be able to help him though, but he didn't say anything about it. I thought he would blame me though, but I got an opposite reaction from him. He hugged me tightly and apologized for not helping me. Sometime he scolded me too because of my broken arm and told me to rest at home. Heck, like I care. It's just broken bone. It would attach again after a few months. Science logic. But it was now time for them to leave. We're at the docks and Shanks's crews were getting the supplies ready so they could leave. Shanks stood in front of us and he said, "Luffy, I'm sure you're going to miss us and want to come?" Luffy shake his head and said, "Yeah, I'll miss you, but I'm not going to beg you to go with you." Shanks stuck his tongue out at him and I chuckled at his childish attitude. I never get used to a childish nature of Shanks but I'm starting to get used to it. "I'm going to get an even better crew than yours and become the King of the Pirates!" Luffy said. I looked at Shanks only to see him put his straw hat on Luffy's head.

"That hat means a lot to me and when and if you become the King of the Pirates return it to me," he said to Luffy. Then Luffy held the hat to his chest and looked down as tears fell down his face. Then Shanks turned and grinned at me. "I haven't known you for a while, but it was nice meeting you." he said as he pull something out from behind his back and give it to me. I look at it. It's a necklace. ( **Sinda:The necklace look like the pic.** **Kino: here what the necklace look** art/Starry-Evening-Fox-Necklace-493308226)I looked at it in awe and one hug him. He hug me back and ruffling my hair. "Thank you Shanks! I love it, thank you!" I said. I had tears in my eyes and I couldn't stop it. This is the first time someone giving me a gift. Shanks chuckled and said, "It's not a problem." I let go and wipe the tears in my eyes with my backside of my hand. "But I never got to pay you back.." he laughed as I finished saying that and said, "Yeah, like a kid could pay back a big pirate like me." I pouted at him and he just ruffling my hair for the last time before he left for his ship. This is the first time I feel alone as someone left me, but I quickly brushed it off. I'll be fine, Luffy and Makino are here, I won't be lonely. We watched until they sailed off. It's been a few weeks after Shanks sailed off. My broken arms were already healed up a few days after Shanks left. ( **Sinda: I heard children with broken bones are healed fast. But not this fast. Kino: I'm not sure that how it work.** ) Luffy and I hung out at the bar with Makino. Sometimes I wondered, why would she let two children hang out in a bar where pirates, sailors and sometimes bandits go to. But meh, it's Makino's bar, so she could do what she wanted. It's almost lunchtime as I play tag with Luffy and stopped as Makino calling us for lunch. He quickly sat down on the stools and start eating our lunch that already served by Makino. The bar was quite crowded today. As usual, Luffy finished his meal first. And suddenly I heard a loud crash and a yell from behind us. "WHERE IS MY GRANDSON?!" Luffy squeaked in fear and dove behind the counter. I turned to saw the person. A man in a tan shorts and Hawaiian shirt, he has huge for one and had grey hair and a grey beard. ( **Kino: Yep, he's Garp alright. Sinda: Yea -.-' his a crazy one.** ) The bad news is Makino just went out as we start eating our lunch and now one by one people start to edging out the door. I admit, this guy was huge, as big as a gorilla or maybe bigger. Geshishi, that is hilarious. By now everyone was gone and I stared at him.

He grinned when he saw me and walked over. I look up to see him clearly. "Have you seen my grandson?" he asked. He was almost shouting and it's hurting my ears, almost. I kept using my straight face and replied shyly, "Y-yes," to him, "H-he just r-ran away a f-few seconds ago, by the t-time you went in." I said and tied my bangs into upward position. Not really a lie but not really a true too. He pouted ( **Sinda: which was weird and I sweat dropped as he do that. Kino: yes, it is old to see full grow man pouted.** ) and said, "Well if you see him tell me!" I just nodded shyly and hummed in replied. Actually I'm not good at deceiving people so I guess he can see it that I was deceiving him. He narrowed his eyes at the counter and laughed loudly, "Too bad, I have meat!" I choked by my own spit and coughed. I knew it, Luffy would. "YAY MEAT!" Luffy jumped on the counter and I slap my forehead and massage my temple because of Luffy's dumbness. Luffy backed up, realizing he has been tricked and he laughed again. "Luffy! I found you! Because I don't want to be anywhere nearing this family reunion, I stood up and started to walk toward the door. But my wishes were not answered because as I jumped off the stool and walk away, Luffy jumped off and tackled me. Now he was sitting on my body while I just lie down on my stomach. "Luffy, what are you doing?" I said as I tried to get up and threw Luffy off of me and turned to scold him. He fell backwards and quickly hugged me and hid behind me. My eyes widened. "No, let me go! Handle this yourself!" I said as I tried to let go his grip, which no avail it didn't even budge. Then Makino arrived and I looked at her with an annoyed look because of Luffy. Her eyes widened when she saw the guy, "Garp, you're back," she said. He turned and grinned, "Yep!" Luffy's arms are getting tighter around me and make me a little more annoyed but decided to let it go. I sighed heavily and turned to look at Garp. "Why did you make a hole in the wall like that?" I asked as I still trying to get out of Luffy's grip. Garp said simply, "Because it looked cooler," I gaped at him with a 'really?' looks in my face. He just laughed. ( **Kino: Man, poor Makino. Then every time he visits, the wall would be full of holes. Sinda: -nods- but it do look cool.** ) "Do you need something?" Makino asked. She said it with polite tone but I think she was a little bit stressed with the look in her eyes. Then Garp exclaimed, "Yeah! I'm taking my grandson with me!" Luffy froze from behind me and I did too. I shook my head vigorously as Makino nodded. Then Garp went to the broken wall and thundered, "LET'S GO LUFFY! NO! DON'T TAKE LUFFY! I DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE AGAIN!" I yelled. Garp looked at me, surprised at the moment and I looked back at him. Then Luffy said, "Yeah, I won't leaving Ruby!" I relaxed a little but knowing Garp also wouldn't let go of Luffy, I glared at Garp. He's strong, plus I'm just a little kid, so even though I kick him in the shin, that won't affect his decision. Garp laughed again and I was getting annoyed a little. But then Garp said, "Fine!" and grabbed Luffy from behind me and walked out the door. My eyes widened.

I quickly run after them. But then Garp shouted when I was just behind them, "Kid, go away!" I ignored what he said and continue following them. Luffy was shouting from where he was being carried in Garp's arms. It was tiring because we went up some hills and near forest. Garp let Luffy down when he figured he wouldn't run away. He couldn't get rid of me. He told me to leave but I followed, he walked faster and I did too. He even tried to kicked me away but I quickly missed it and quickly after them. He looked surprised that I'm being able to miss it but quickly shrugged it off with a booming laughing and said, "YOU GOT A GOOD SPIRIT, BRAT!" I twitched at the brat part but didn't reply. That kick was almost hit me, thank god it's totally missed. I would be stumbled back if I got his kick. "You'll be a good Marine Luffy!" he said as we walked. But Luffy glared and said, "I'm gonna be a Pirate!" Garp glared and punched him in the head. I winced slightly as he punched Luffy and a large bump was formed. Man, I can't blame him though, Garp is Luffy's grandfather after all.  
Then Garp turned to me and said, "What about ya?" I blinked and replied, "I don't care about being a Pirate or Marine, as long I can free to be me." I said a I shrugged my shoulders. We walked to a place Garp was leading us. It was a family's cottage. Garp was knocking on the door. Luffy and I wait right behind him, and I hind behind Luffy. The door suddenly flew open and a large woman with bright orange hair came charging out. She looked more than a little pissed. "So annoying! Who's the reckless daredevil..." she started to rant. "It's me," Garp said calmly. The woman suddenly lost all her previous anger when she saw Garp. She jumped away in terror as all the color drained from her face. "Ga..Garp!" In that same moment, two other people came running out of the house. One was a short man with a turban and the other was a man that had a headpiece that made him look like a chicken. Overall, they were a strange bunch. "You seem to be doing well," Garp said casually. "You've got to be kidding me," the woman said, still in a state of shock. "Seriously, I wish you'd just leave us alone. That Ace is already ten years old, you know!" ( **Sinda: which was impossible. Kino: what do you mane? Sinda: It's Luffy we are talking about here.** ) Then Luffy was being held in the air by Garp with his shirt. I look up to see everyone. I saw the three were at the door, looking at us with such an expression. Then Garp said, "Look after him too." the women looked shocked but then Garp told Luffy, "Hey Luffy, say hi to them.""Yo," Luffy greet as he wave a hand. I just sweat-drop with Luffy's attitude. Then Garp said, "This kid too." as he pushed me forward. I almost stumbled because of the sudden push. Plus his push was strong. "H-hello." I greet them as I wave slyly. The women and one of the men were looking at me with an expression and stated, "Who are those kids?" Garp replied, "My grandson and my granddaughter." I twitched and turned to stare at him. 'What the heck, I just met him just a few moments ago and he already decided to make me his granddaughter?' I thought.

They yelled what and I covered my ears. Even though Luffy always yelling, I'm still not get used with loud voice. Hell, I always hate loud voice. I sighed and I look at my fox necklace, But then I realized what Garp just said and start to protest. "I never agreed with that. You aren't my grandpa!" I said as I looking at Garp. But he laughed and said, "Well, I decided already!" I just slap my forehead and sighed in defeat, let Garp do anything as long it's not dangerous. "Another two of them?! Garp's grandchildren?!" the women shout at us. I just scratched my cheek and looking at them. How did they think of me being related to Garp? Honestly I don't understand. Especially when Garp left his grandchildren ( **Kino: What Ruby, too. Sinda: The poor girl.** ) to a mountain bandits. "Uhh, Garp ojii? Why did you leave your grandchildren, including me, to the mountain bandits?" I asked as I look up to see Garp. But he replied, "So you can become stronger!" and laughed. Honestly I don't understand why, oh well. Then he dropped Luffy and we start looking around. They got on their knees and said, "We can't!" then Garp reply, "Alright then, here's your choice! DO you want to spend your life in prison or raise them? There are many crimes I over looked." "Crappy shack." Luffy said, I bonk his head upside-down and his head form a bump. "That's not polite, Luffy!" I scold him as I put my arms on my hips, he just frowned but didn't say anything. Then he started to walk but stop and put his hand on his face. "What is this.. Ugh, spit? Gross!" I went near him and looked at his face. 'Yep, there was spit, alright. Really nasty.. Yuck!' I thought. I take out a handkerchief given by some random person and cleaned the spit from Luffy's face. As I cleaning the spit, I turned my head and start looking at the suspect ( **Sinda: Which it was Ace** ) He had a constant frown on his face and he held a metal pipe covered in dried blood and dirt. The most unnerving thing about him, however, were his eyes. They were filled with a deep seeded anger and hate, making him look much older than he was. He looked almost tortured in a way. Walked away from him toward Garp. "Luffy, Ruby this is Ace. He is 3 years older than you, Luffy and Ruby I'm don't know. You both are going to live here starting from today." Garp said. Luffy was growling at Ace. Garp then punched Luffy in the head. Garp said, "That's all from me. I'll stop by time to time." then the women and the other asked, "Uh, what about child support?" he said, "Put it on my bill." I ignored their conversation, because it's not necessary, as Ace jump down and glaring at us. I hind behind Luffy he walk toward us and stopped right in front of us. I swear, if looks could kill, I would be dead by the time I called his name. Ace just staring at us for the last time before he walked past us, Luffy yelled at Ace with a serious look on and didn't say anything. So I decided to drop it. Garp left and we all got ready to go in the house.

After getting freaked out (Sinda: mostly Luffy) about pissed off Ace, Luffy and I went inside the dirty hut-slash-home thing. Luffy went in first, but I hesitated. I may know the plot thingy but the house was full of bandits. As I got in, I found a big guy had Luffy by the throat. I cursed in shock and then yelled when a protective feeling curled around my heart. "The hell are you doing! Let Luffy go!" the guy turned and glared at me. "What are you looking at, ya' stupid shit?!" he said. I glared and growled loudly, making him a little flinched. Then Dadan came in and glared at the guy. "Put him down and leave them alone." she said, the one of the bandits said, "Why should we?" she reply, "They're Garp's grandkids." All the bandits gapped and the guy let Luffy go. I'm still trying to get used by being called Garp's grandchild, who I only knew for a day, and an insane one at that. I helped Luffy up and we sat at a table with Ace, which is away from us, eating. A small bowl of rice and a glass of water was put in front of us. It was not really appealing at all. But there is no choice, we live here and we should search for meat for our self. I start eating it slowly and staring at everyone. Even so, Luffy quite the opposite of me, which finished it in.. 30 seconds? Anyway, as I was staring at everyone, I saw the men were eating meat of some kind. Probably predator in the jungle-slash-forest. I heard Luffy whined, "I want meat too!" I sweatdropped and Dadan yelled, "Shut up, he gets the meat because he caught it! Go in to the forest and catch some and you'll get some meat!" "So that was what Ace sitting on?" I said wipperst as I continue my meal. "I hate mountain bandits and sure mister," Luffy said bluntly. I giggles a little. "I'm a woman!" Dandan yelled. "Really?" Luffy said bluntly, "Yes!" she screamed. "Heehee, alright that's enough Luffy. It's not polite to say to a woman," I simply said and wipe a tear in the corner of my eyes. Ace suddenly got up and left. Luffy looked over with a thoughtful expression and I squinted my eyes as I look at him. This can't be good. Thoughtful expression on Luffy always can't be good. "Hey Ace! Where are you going?" he called before I could stop him. I slapped my forehead to stop my urge to set him on fire. He was ignored, of course. We ran after him. Or more likely, Luffy was ran after him, while me was ran after Luffy. I heard Dadan screamed at us and heard a curse or two before I was out of ear range. I caught up to Luffy and was breathing a little heavy when I chaught up to him. "Hey Ace! I don't care if you spit at me! Let's be friends!" Luffy said. We are about a few feet apart from him. He had an emotionless look on his face. 'Crap, something bad is going to happen.' I thought and I growled softly at him as I grabbed Luffy's arm. He just stared at me blankly.

Suddenly he turned toward a thick tree and kicked it. He's going to kick off that tree so it will roll at us. As he did it a few times, the tree came rolling at us. I quickly pull Luffy as the tree was rolling toward us to the side. But it's too late, the tree already rolled on Luffy. I mentally slapped myself and ran over him to help him out and on his feet. He just got bruised all over his body, but nothing bad. I sighed and look at him. He smiled at me and brushed off his hat and plopped it on my head. I looked at him wide eyed. This was his treasure, the hat from Shanks and put it on me. "You can dodge pretty cool, so it won't get damaged," he said. He trusts me to keep his hat safe. I felt blood start to rushed to my cheeks, feeling embarrassed. "I'll protect it Luffy." I said after I nodded at him. He grinned and he ran into the direction of Ace. "Do we have to go after him? I know these sound stupid but bad things will happen later, I just know it." I asked. He nodded, looking serious for once, "Yeah Ruby." I just nodded and he ran after Ace. I knew bad things would happen so I chased after Luffy too. We ran across the bridge and Ace cut the rope. Crap. I quickly grabbed Luffy and pulled him on my back as we went down and crashed into the water. I quickly yelled over the rushing currents, "LUFFY! HOLD ON TIGHT TO ME!" he did and I swam. I may be small but I can swim. I popped back up, gasping. I grabbed the hat and bit it as hard as I can. But not too hard because I don't want to leave a mark on it. I saw the edge and tried to swim in the opposite way but it's too late, because we already fell down this raging waterfall. It was small but waterfalls are waterfalls. It's still hurt if you fell down from waterfall, no matter how small it is, it's still waterfall. I felt slight pain when my body hit rocks. I swam over toward the land and gasped for air as I popped out from the water. I walk a few steps until I collapse on my stomach. Luffy let go of me and flopped next to me. I got on my hands and knees and threw the excess water. A minute later I looked over at Luffy. He's fine though, just few scratches and other than that, none. He was breathing heavy though. I smiled as I realized I saved Luffy. "You okay, Lu-chan?" I asked him with his nickname I gave him after I let go his hat from my teeth and put it on Luffy's stomach. "Yeah, thanks Ruby!" he said as he grinned at me. "No prob." I replied. We stood up and look around. "We still going to after Ace?" I asked, he nodded and start walked away. I sighed and went after him. We tried looking for him everywhere but no sight of him. Dammit, I knew it this is a bad idea. Now we're lost and it's already late at night. "Hey Luffy, it's already late at night. We should rest first then we continue searching for Ace tomorrow, how 'bout that?" I said to Luffy as I lay against a tree and Luffy lay next to me. Luffy fell asleep first, because he's already snoring next to me, as I was looking at the sky. The sky in beautiful and full of stars at night. I slowly shut my eyes and sighed heavily. I start to pray to God and drifted to sleep.

 **Sinda: Yo.**

 **Kino: Hello.**

 **Sinda: Here how the poll going so far.**

 **Kino:** **Whitebeard- 0**

 **Straw Hat- 1  
**

 **Both- 1**

 **Sinda: Hope to hear form you all soon.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby POV

"Hey! Hey! Ruby! Wake up!" I open my eyes and saw Luffy's face right in front of me. He backed off as I sat up. "Come on, we still need to search for Ace right?" I said as I stood up. I stretched out and sighed. Luffy stood up and rubbing his stomach. A low growl was heard from both of our's stomach and then we laughed. 'What are we going to eat? We'll starve out here.' I thought. "I don't know what we can eat now, Luffy. Sorry." I said. "But I'm hungry!" he whined, "I know. We both hungry. So shut up and let's continue searching for that Ace," I said as I deepen my voice. Usually if I deepen my voice, it means I'm irritated and ready to punch someone. It seems Luffy heard my warning and went quiet. I sighed and turned to him, who was biting his lower lip into his mouth. I sweatdrop at the sight. "Fine, let's go look for him!" Luffy yelled and start walk away. I just sighed and following him. We walked off again and Luffy was shouting for Ace. We walked around and ran from a crocodile and hide on a tree until they went away. It's been a few days out here that we ran into some trouble. A large thing of meat was out and I was really hungry or I never would have done this. We took it and ran slowly, but fast for a severe and nine-year-old body that hasn't eat anything for a few days.

Because I'm really hungry. I can barely think and conscious. I somehow made a fire and a little while later cooked it. I split it in half and ate my half as quickly as I could swallow. Luffy ate faster than me. He smiled a little when eating, but I know he was hungry. Apparently, that meat was actually belonged to a wolf or two. We were splitting up from each other and ran away. Luffy and I jumped on the trees and went as high as we could. 'Damn these wolves, can't they see that we're starving for a few days?! Honestly!' I thought. We stayed closed at each other until we fell asleep and crashed to the ground. I landed on my right shoulder and I cursed. "Are you okay?" Luffy yelled. 'Crap, now the wolves are back.' I nodded as I grabbing Luffy's hand and ran as quickly as we can. One of the wolves got my calf lightly and I cursed, but forced myself to run. I felt the blood going down my ankle. After a few minutes of running like mad, we got changed the bottom of the cliff. I push Luffy behind me. Just as the wolfs was about to attacked, I feel my fox demon powers are awakening. I close my eyes. "Luffy, I want you to back up to the wall and Understand?" I told him.

Luffy POV

Ruby's body started to glow blue, as I back up. My back just touches the rocky wall when her body ignored by blue flames and I couldn't see her. I caved my eyes from the blinding light. When the light dies down I uncover my eye. A fox that is a little bigger then wolfs in Ruby's place. The fox has white far and the tip of its tail was blue with what look like white dust falling off the tip of its tail. 'That so cool but where is Ruby?' I thought as I look around for her. The wolfs attack the fox. It easily dodges the wolfs by jumping up and shot out a Drak blue flames ball out its mouth by the wolfs. scaring them to run away. The fox landed on its paws and turned to me. I look at its ruby red eyes and in a flash, it was gone. Look around for it then look down to see Ruby on the ground knockout. I run over to her. I saw she look different now her shoulder link, white, hair now goes down to the middle of her back with blue at the tips of her hair. She also has fox ears and tail too. The tip of the tail is blue.

Ruby POV

"Hey! Hey! Ruby! Wake up!" I quickly shot open my eyes and saw Luffy's face right in front of me. He backed off as I sat up. "You okay Ruby? What just happen and that was so cool." Luffy asked. "Yeah, I'm fine Luffy. Don't worry and that was my fox demon powers awakening." I said as stand up. "Really?" Luffy asked. "Yeah, now let get out of here." I said.

We saw the crappy hut. I looked at Luffy and he had a large grin. We stumbled to the door and somehow I felt so freaking tired and collapse, but still conscious, just really worn out. Especially my feet. Thanks to those wolves just then. I fell on my face first and panting heavily, almost wheezing. Cursed the pain on my nose, I don't care anymore. Dadan was actually at the door ( **Kino: I think she was looking pissed off. Sinda: She had to deal with hell-raising kids, So yeah.** ) and scolding us. "Where the hell have you two been and why do you look different now, Ruby?!" she yelled at us. "In the forest and my fox demon powers awakening.."I said, face still on the ground, so it sounds like murmur but loud enough to Dadan and Luffy to hear. "It's been a week, where in the forest?!" she exclaimed, totally frustrated. I looked up and said, "We were chased by wolves," Luffy nodded and said, "Don't forget the crop," she gaped at us but didn't say anything. I huffed and put my head back down, I kind of decided to drifted off but Luffy won't let me and help me stood up. We walked in and Dogra ( **Sinda: if I'm not mistaken.** ) gapped at how we looked. I winced as the pain on my calf start to hurt again. He had a first aid kit in his hands and I took it from him with a nod. I put out some bandage and fixed up Luffy's cuts first. He just got cuts, so some bandages should be fine enough. I cleaned up the blood and some dry blood at my wound before tried some gauze on the wound on my calf. Too tired to do anything, I laid on my back and huffed before yawned. Luffy lay next to me and said, "Hey Ruby'.." I hummed as I shut my eyes but tried not to fall asleep. Because I decided to punch Ace first before going to sleep.

"Do you ever feel alone?" I flinched as he says that and shot open my eyes and my ears shot up started. I frowned a bit but decided to worn it off and thought about it before answer. "Heehee, well everyone does Luffy. Now let me ask you back, do you ever feel alone?" I ask back to Luffy as I looking at him with a smirk. "Yeah. I always feel alone before you came. I'm glad that you came into my life! Shishishi, thanks for filling my lonely life!" he said as he grinned. I smiled and laughed. "Your welcome, Lu-chan," I said and grinning at him. He grinned back and I turned my head, clearly searching for Ace. I'm serious, I'm gonna punch him first before I fell asleep. And now I'm extremely pissed. As I'm pissed up, I feel the temperature in the house was starting to get colder. I looked around and found him on a barrel, sitting without doing anything, still with his pipe staff in his hand as he crossed his hands in front of his chest and his eyes were closed. I felt a tick mark appeared as I glared at him and walk approaching him. He seems to realize it and open his eyes before staring at me. I clenched hard my hand before I punched Ace right on his face, real hard. ( **Sinda: I'm not saying that it was right thing to do, but I think she nailed him good** )He fell off the barrel and his bangs were shadowing his eyes. I don't care anymore. He really pissing me off and I don't care he punch me back and stuff, as long I can punch him back, it's fine. The room went silent all of a sudden after I punched Ace, but I don't care. I curved the corner of my lips and smiled sweetly at Ace, as he already giving me a really deadly look. Fuck it, I don't care anymore. If he wants to fight, then let's fight.

"Oh I'm so sorry, did that hurt? I'm sorry but I did not regretted what I just do earlier. You really deserved one since you almost killed us twice. This is just a little warning for you for hurting Lu-chan. I don't care you're older than Lu-chan and I, or you're stronger than both of us. But please, at least give us a little respect, will you?" I said as I sweetly smiled at him with dark aura and cold temperature around me. The temperature in the room get really cold and went darkened a little. Either from mine or Ace's, I don't give a fuck. Everyone looks so shocked. They even jaw-dropping until the ground. Even Luffy was jaw dropping, but he trembled too and looked about to collapse. "..You," Ace stood up as he brushed off some blood that comes out from his nose and glaring at me. I still wearing my sweet-but-deadly-smile and crossed my arms in front of my chest. He looking at me with such a deadly glare and really looks like he's ready to devour me in seconds. "Huh, so slow. Even slower than a walking den den mushi," I said as I worn off my smile and walked out from the house. Everyone still shocked and start to trembling as I walk toward the door and went out. I closed the door hard and slumped down from behind the door. I can hear some murmur from inside. "She punched Ace.." "She has quite the guts to do that. I hope Ace didn't kill her, though." "Ace, are you alright? Let me treat your nosebleed," and some sort like that. Oh wait, the last sentence was from Dogra, I think.

I stood up and walked away from the door, didn't want to hear any word from inside. As I walking around, I found Pochi's doghouse and Pochi right beside his house. I smiled and walk approaching him. He looking at me and wagging his tail as I petted him. I chuckled and sat beside of him. "Hey, Pochi," Pochi replied a growl as he turned looking at me. I pulled my knees and hug them as I buried my face in it. "Am I, a bad girl? So everyone was leaving me behind?" I ask him as I start to revoking the grass and look down. He replies to me with a woof. I laughed. Silly me, I don't understand animal language, why should bother to ask him? My smiled was worn off as tears start to come out from my eyes. I cried and cried, really hard. I don't care anymore. I just want to cry. After years I've been holding back my tears back in my world, I finally burst out and cried really hard. I cried really hard for about a whole 10 minutes before I stopped and leaning to Pochi, who was licking at my face now. Which is full of tears and snots. I brushed off a tear from the corner of my eye and look up. Now all my stress was already gone, thanks to my sudden outburst just then and now my eyes are all red and sleepy. I closed my eyes as I leaning on Pochi and started to drift away. I can felt a lick on my cheek before I fell asleep. Crying is such a tiring thing to do.

Third person's POV

"Hey Ace, she's already asleep. Are you gonna avenge her?" Dogra ask Ace, who was right beside him, looking at Ruby who was already asleep. Ace just staring at her from distance and walk toward her. His nose now already gagged by a tissue or stuff, thanks to Ruby's powerful punched just then. Ace stopped right in front of Ruby, who was still sleeping soundly. He stare at her before he turned and searching for a blanket from the clothes line and found one. He take it and walk back toward Ruby, who was with Pochi right beside of her. As Ace right in front of her, he cover Ruby's body with the blanket and looking at her. Noticing some dry tear line across her cheek, he looking at her blankly, before he pat her head and say softly."I'm gonna avenge you, but not today. I hope you prepared." and left, went past Dogra and went into the house without saying anything to him. Dogra just gaping because of Ace sudden change toward Ruby. 'Well, Ruby does a reckless and hot headed but she can change someone. I guess?' Dogra thought.

 **Sinda: Yo.**

 **Kino: Hello.**

 **Sinda: The poll is now closed.**

 **Kino: Whitebeard- 0**

 **Straw Hat- 2**

 **Both- 2**

 **Sinda: Its a tie between Straw hat and both. so its going to track some time to think of how to go about this.**

 **Kino: If anyone have a suggestion please pm it to us.**

 **Sinda: Hope to hear form you all soon.**


	6. AN

Kino: Hello readers. Me and Sinda-chan need a little help on a part of the story.

Sinda: Do you think Whitebeard pirates should come in before or after the fire?


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up with a loud 'BANG!' right beside my left ear. I shot open my eyes and sat up. I look around and saw Luffy was waking up too and sat up but fell asleep again. I turned my head and my nose got bumped with a staff like a pipe. I rub my nose as I looking at the pipe, processed the sight. I look up and saw Ace looking at me with a blank look. We stare at each other for a moment before I fell down and went to sleep again, ignoring Ace completely. But I think Ace was got pissed and hit me with his pipe staff. I groaned and sat up with my ears founded back, rubbing at the bump in my head. I glared at him. "What the hell, that hurt you stupid bastard!" I shout at him, "Shut up you brat! Wake up now or I hit you again!" he shouted back. I scowled but didn't say anything. This time, I hit Luffy and shout, "Luffy, wake up! We need to do chores!" he groaned and sat up, rubbing his bump I make. "Do we have to?" he asked as he rubbing his eyes. "Well if you don't want to eat, that's fine. But I'm not going to join you," I said and stand up. Ace already left as I punch Luffy moments ago. Luffy whined and stood up, stretching himself. I yawned and walk around. I found my clothes here. I changed my clothes (Sinda: from about a week ago Luffy and Ruby got lost in the woods.) with a bluish-green tank top and grayish-blue shorts.

I just realized that I never use any footwear as I got thrown here. So I located a pair of sandals at the corner of the room, took them and put them on. I tied my hair into a high ponytail style and turned to saw at Luffy, who has already changed his clothes also. We went out from the room but suddenly Luffy grabs me and ran outside the house and into the woods. I can hear Dadan was shouting at us as we ran outside. "Hey, you brats! Come back here and do chores!" that's what she said before we were out of range. Luffy laughed and I sighed, "We're after Ace again?" I ask as we ran, stumbling a little because of my wounded calf, but it's bearable. "Yep!" he replied. I just stare at him and sighed. We searched for Ace, every day. But we kept being left behind. And thanks to Luffy, we got new wounds after us coming back. I sighed and observed the boy, who was huddled with me in a barrel-like bathtub. We're taking a bath together. I closed my eyes and submerged, thinking.

After a few seconds, I rose up and hug Luffy from behind (Kino: he's backing her by the way), before I pinched his cheek and stretch it. I dunno why, but I feel mad all of a sudden. "R-Ruby! What are you doing, it hurts!" Luffy complained. I turned and say, "Shut up! I got a feeling that tomorrow you're gonna chasing Ace again and we're gonna get new wounds again! And I'm really mad now because today we almost got eaten by crocodiles again!" Every day. Every week. And months, we keep chasing after Ace. Today too, we almost died because of things. And we've been left behind. Repeatedly. I banged my head on a tree for a few times really hard. I stopped and turned to see Luffy, who still had a big bump on the head from my punch from earlier because he refused to do his chores. And now he was doing it. He pursed his lips as he did his chores. I was doing the same.

I walk slowly toward Luffy as I rubbed my sore forehead. I sighed heavily and glared at nothing in particular. For some reason, I was really mad, and I really wanted to punch something. "Hey Ruby, you got huge eye bags there," Luffy comment. I glared at him as I walk towards a wall. That shuts him up and he paled. I stood in front the wall and start punching it. Everyone gasped as I kept punching. As I felt something flowing out from my knuckles, I struck for the last time and stopped, leaving a cracked wall behind almost a hole. I panted hard, fell on my knees and examined my bleeding knuckles. I sighed heavily and sprawled on the ground, crossing my arms and placing them behind my head. I heard the door open and the sound of footsteps. I turned my head and saw Ace walking away, with bo staff in his hand. I stood up, walked past Luffy and stopped, "Come on, we're going to go after Ace right?"

He grinned at me and nodded. We ran for a moment before our target dashed ahead. I scowled and cursed loudly. We sprinted before the approaching rain impeded our quest. Great, now I've pissed off again. I look around and up. And surely enough, Ace was at the peak of a cliff beside us. I tried to yell at him before a loud growling was heard. I halted and paled. This is bad, I know this scene. "Damn! He was running really fast! He's really amazing, isn't he?" Luffy said, not realizing the danger we were in. Then a big footstep was heard right beside us. "Is that Ace?" Luffy asked as searched for the sound's origin. I turned and paled even further. At that moment, lightning struck, revealing the beast's silhouette. A tiger, and a huge one at that! It's the most dangerous animal in mount Colbo. Shit and double shit! Luffy fell back, terrified. I 'tch'-ed and stood right beside Luffy. Ace was alarmedly looking at us. The tiger growled. I cursed under my breath as Luffy was really looking really terrified. "I-I can't move my legs..!" he said. Before we could do anything, a huge bear with a scar on its face has appeared right behind us. I turned around, eyes wide open, quickly grab Luffy's hand and ran away. We kept running until I deemed it far enough from those monsters. We stopped, panting heavily.

Luffy fell on his back and I slumped on my butt. We looked at the sky, the rain had stopped during our escape. Now it was clear and there was a rainbow. We gasped in excitement and laughing together. After that incident, we keep chasing after Ace every day, nonstop. We got new bruises and wounds, but we still managed to get pass all the obstacle Ace threw our way. Sometimes the Dadan family trying to stop us from following Ace and stop me from destroying their house walls in rage. After a few days, we finally arrived at the end of the forest. We grinned and looked at each other. It's Grey Terminal! Wow, this is the first time I saw a place that full of rubbish and stuff. This is really amazing!

"What is this place?" Luffy asked. I grinned and said, "It's Grey Terminal, a place that full of rubbish in the Goa Kingdom and outer side of.. err, the main town inside of that wall!" I pointed at an enormous wall to our right and the end of the Gray Terminal in front of us. Luffy just 'oh'-ed. We walk toward the Grey Terminal and around. Actually, I was the one doing the walking, while Luffy was jumping around on the trash. "Oi, Ace!" Luffy yelled and jumped on a stone, crushing it. I sweatdrop and said, "Just what the hell are you doing Luffy.." I climb on the piles of waste and jumped down right beside Luffy, who was rubbing his head. There was a human skull was right beside him. I walk toward the skull and picked up. Wow, it's a real human skull. This is my first time holding one. I put it on my head as Luffy ran over a destroyed pillar and stood at its top.

I followed and we looked around, searching for Ace. Sometimes Luffy would shout his name. Until we almost got crushed by an ugly looking guy. I grabbed Luffy and walked past him. Luffy got into some mishaps, like falling down into a hole. I laughed but still helped him afterward. Then he found Ace walking inside the forest. Luffy grinned and ran off. I shouted and chased after him. As we approached a huge tree, I could hear voices. Before Luffy yelled, I dragged him to a nearby bush, covered his mouth and whispered, "Listen," He nodded and I moved my hand. "We're going to leave the East Blue and go somewhere these people never dreamed of," someone says. I look to see a boy with a top hat and a blue chord on. "Just thinking about it is exciting!" he says. I was so lost in thought and I almost missed Ace's reply. "Now put it away. We can't let anybody see it," he said. 'They're planning to buy a pirate ship?' I thought. "A pirate ship?! You guys gonna be pirates?!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed. I mentally slapped my forehead and trying to stop my urge to strangle Luffy. 'Since I didn't think they'd seen me, I stayed still but I'll change into my fox form.' I thought as to go into my fox form.

"I'm going to become a pirate too!" I cursed under my breath a couple of times. Then I moved towards Luffy and the older boys climbing down the tree at high speed. I cursed again before they ran in our and threw punches at him. Before I know it, Luffy was tied down. I look up to saw the 10-year-old boys in front of him. "Ace! I didn't know you travel this far every day!" Luffy said, making the situation got worse. "Are you Luffy?" the asked. "You told him about me but not Ruby?!" Luffy asked. "Oh, he told me about her." "Just how annoying you are and how she follows you around like a leech." Ace replied. "Plus, she's brave enough to punch me." "He also told me you're an airheaded and she is a weirdo," The boy commented. A tick mark appeared on my head, but I kept my blank look. Luffy laughed. 'I swear, I'm going punch these guys later!' I thought. "Wait if he's here that made she here too but where?" the boy said as he looks around for me. "They finally here, even though I didn't use any conventional roads." Ace said. "Are you Ace's friend? Be my friend, buddy!" Luffy say. "Shut up! Don't call me buddy!" I glared at him. "So, what's your name?" Luffy asked. "Sa—I don't have to tell you!" he replied. "This is why I told you to live with me! the daily mountain training turned out to be bad! What should we do?" he asks. "He found our secret. And he'll blab if we let him go." In a darker tone, Ace continued, "We have to kill him" he nodded, "Alright, let's do it."

I sweatdropped and, suddenly, Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs, "What?!" Luffy was screaming and squirming hard, "Don't kill me! Help! I don't want to die!" He hit the younger boy's face while I scolded him. "Sabo! Kill him already!" Ace roared. I gritted my teeth and look down, bangs shadowing my eyes. "What?! You do it?!" Sabo snapped, "I never killed anyone before!" Ace screamed. "Me neither! And I don't know how!" "Don't throw me into the water!" Luffy yelled. "Okay, let's head to the river!" Ace said. "Why did he even say that?" Sabo asked. 'Cause he's an idiot that's why!' I thought as I sweatdropped. "Ruby, Save me!" Luffy wailed. When they told Luffy to shut up. Luffy's screaming was almost making my ears bleed. Through the noise, a conversation still caught my interest. "Yeah he stole it, I think his name was Ace or something," from the panicked looks the older boys were exchanging. Sabo quickly untied him and they dove into a nearby bush that I was behind in. An ugly looking guy picks Luffy up by his shirt. "Ace! Help!" Luffy yelled. "Did you just say Ace?" he asked. "He's my friend!" Luffy said. "Though he was going to kill me." "Ace stole from us and ran away," the ugly giant said. 'No shit, Sherlock.' I thought "Do you know where our money is?" Luffy turned his lips into a strange port, averted his eyes and lied, "No idea," his bluff was so transparent the pirates gasped. "He's a terrible liar," the giant commented to his companion. "Don't worry, I'll help you remember!" I growled. 'Goddammit, Ace! Why did you steal from them!? Are you stupid or something!?' I thought mad. "Dammit, let me go stupid!" Luffy shrieked. They just laughed that crazily and kept walking.

 **Sinda: hey everyone sorry for not gotting this out sooner but me and Kino had some things to dael with frist.**

 **Kino: yes, and we hope you understand that. thanks for waiting and also for not got to mad at us. will Sinda may like it but I don't.**

 **Sinda: oh and we may strat working a new story, Will it's not really a story its just a thing Kino and I thought to try. Its aks Sinda and Kino book. What you all think sould we go a haed and did it or not. will that all for now hope to hear for you soon.**


End file.
